


Perfume

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: I open the door. I don't have to ask to know it’s you. I was waiting.





	

I open the door. I don't have to ask to know it’s you. I was waiting.

You always come at night, mostly weekends. You never bother calling beforehand. We both know I don’t have anywhere else to be. You always come inebriated, whether it's slightly tipsy or completely drunk. You always come smelling of that sweet perfume women love to wear.

"Hi," you smile and move past me into the kitchen like you own it.

"Do you want anything?" I ask propping myself against the counter to gain some leverage.

"I want you," you breathe into my neck as you press yourself against me from behind and put your arms around me. I turn around swiftly and back you up against a wall in retaliation. You make a surprised sound that is music to my ears. I know you'll regain control within seconds so I rush forward and kiss you.

It wasn't always this way. I tried to resist you, God knows I did. But you always get what you want and I was no exception. You kept coming and taunting me and I felt like I would go crazy if I didn't have you. Your big enticing eyes, pink lips, your soft skin begging to be touched — I wanted you and you knew it.

I remember that first night. You came around midnight, cheeks slightly flushed and shirt unbuttoned just so. I figured you must have been clubbing, especially with the way you seemed to sway to the music only you could hear. It was raining outside so your hair and face was wet but when I said I’d bring a towel you just laughed, running your hand from your hair to your chest saying “Isn’t it fine as it is?” Even now looking back, I see I never stood a chance.

I thought if I gave in, if I had you once I’ll be satisfied. I’ve been so naïve. Since then I only wanted you more. On nights you don’t come, I sometimes lay awake in bed unable to stop thinking whether it’s someone else who gets to touch you right now.

You clutch at my shirt deepening the kiss. You smell like alcohol and cigarette smoke, sweat and sweet perfume, and I feel drunk without drinking at all. I suck on your earlobe and feel you tremble in my arms. I want to be the only one who makes you feel like this, I want to make you forget about all the lovers you ever had. I want to make you feel so good you'll have to keep coming for more. Sometimes when we kiss, I can taste lipstick but then I just kiss you harder.

I pull your leg up and grind our bodies together, a sweet torture. I can feel your arousal and I know at this point you wouldn't protest even if I took you right here but I can't do that. For all of my attempts at a macho I could never just bend you over the counter and have my way with you. I'm weak like that, so instead we stumble into the bedroom.

You love sex. You can go at it for hours on end and still want more. You exhaust me in the most delicious way. Our bodies fit together so well, they seem to move on their own sliding against each other until settling for the most pleasurable configuration.

But it's not just physical between us. Sometimes you want to talk and even though I often lose track of your words I love listening to your voice. You laugh a lot and your eyes sparkle and for a while I forget the rules, forget that you're not mine. And then sometimes after sex, you would get quiet and just watch me with this unreadable expression that makes me feel you can see right through my act but it must be a delusion because if that was the case you wouldn't be here.

I saw you at the store the other day. I wanted to call you but you were standing at a display looking at dresses with such fondness I couldn’t approach you. There was also that time when I saw a purple purse decorated with rhinestones sticking out of your bag. You just smiled awkwardly saying it was a gift. I never asked. I didn’t want to know.

Clothes get discarded like layers of pretence until we're both bare. Your skin is hot as my hands roam free trying to touch every part of you. I used to like female bodies, soft and pliant but now I can only fantasize about yours – small and lean, beautiful bone structure and firm muscles. Your taut stomach quivers under my touch but as I slip my hand lower, you stop me. You've had enough of fooling around, you want the real thing.

You moan shamelessly as I fuck you. I envy the way you can let go so completely and utterly. Right now it looks like I'm in control but it's merely an illusion. I'm at your mercy and you know it.

I like running my hands all over your body, touching every inch. I want to rub my scent all over your skin so that she knows you're mine. You're on your back because that's how I like it. It would be much easier to have you on your knees but I need to see your face, have to see you fall apart in my arms.

I know I won't last much longer so I speed up holding you firmly in place. Lost in the pleasure you look up at me with hooded eyes and I wonder if you can really see me. Your golden hair is strewn all over the pillow and your mouth is half-open. You call my name as you come and I follow you a minute later. I lean forward resting my weight on my arms. Our faces are close as we catch our breaths and it feels like in that short moment we’re who we truly are. This is Heaven and I will do anything to keep feeling it. I'm addicted to you like a fool and there's no cure.

I wonder if she's pretty. Does she look at you with eyes full of adoration? Does she pout when you leave? I think about this as I look at your peaceful sleeping face. Sometimes I want to make you suffer like I do, feel that deep longing and frustration and anxiety you cursed me with but in the end I know I could never hurt you.

You seldom stay the night disappearing before the sun rises and sometimes I begin to think you’re just my fantasy. However, tonight is one of those rare nights. I don't know why you decided to stay. Maybe you're tired or maybe you're lonely. At any rate, it's a miracle that I don't want to question. Even as your eyes close and your breathing evens out I can still feel it, the rich vanilla flavour so different from your own musky scent.

 

I wake up when the sun begins to rise over the horizon. I feel drowsy but I don’t try to go back to sleep. I look at you. Right now you look so innocent that last night's events seem but a dream. Your skin is smooth and soft like a child's and all I want now is to hold you gently and kiss your hair.

The sun is crawling up the white sheets and I pray it doesn't wake you up so I can stare some more. However, I know it won’t be long. As your eyelashes begin to flutter, I look away but I can’t help but be lured back by your soft sigh. You smile and stretch your arms up languidly like a cat.

"Listen, I..." I start but don't even know what I'm trying to say.

"Hmm?" You turn to look at me. You seem to be in a really good mood.

_Please stay. I want to hold you._ I can imagine you laughing if I say it. I'm terrified to find out if you really will so I remain silent.

"Nevermind." I'm such a coward.

"Is this about the perfume?" you ask bluntly and I hold my breath.

"Huh?"

"The perfume. You make this face every time you smell it." I open my mouth and close it. You smile.

"Fine. It's my favourite lately but if you hate it so much I won't wear it anymore."

You gasp in surprise as I move over you and kiss your face relentlessly.


End file.
